Computers and other electronic devices frequently rely on stored information. Stored information, frequently digital data, can be recorded in a memory device such as an integrated circuit chip and can be used for decision making and directing circuit actions. Random access memory (RAM) and read only memory (ROM) are two common types of memory used in electronic circuits. RAM is generally considered volatile, such that the stored data is lost if power to the memory device is lost or switched off. On the other hand, ROM is generally considered stable, but traditionally cannot be modified (or is difficult to modify). However, newer forms of ROM such as EPROM and EEPROM can be erased and reprogrammed multiple times.
When a memory device is used in an electronic device, it requires electrical connections to other points in the circuitry of the electronic device or to an external circuit. Such electrical connection points, often called pins, connect an external circuit to the electronic memory device. An increased number of lines in an interface or external circuit connected to connection points on an electronic memory device can result in a greater variety of power levels or more data lines for the memory device. However, an increased number of electrical connections can also increase risk of electrical shorts or errors and require more cost and space. An interface for a memory device with a reduced number of electrical connections to an exterior circuit would be welcomed.